Recordando en los últimos momentos
by SoraHyuuga
Summary: Viper, antes de morir recuerda a esa persona especial FonxViper


Estaba sobre el suelo, llena de heridas y tenía un hilo de sangre en el labio, mientras que le costaba respirar. Miraba el techo pensativa, recordando aquellos momentos con aquella persona especial.

Durante el viaje de los Arcobalenos, Viper, andaba de muy mal humor, ya que Verde no se separaba nunca de Fon y este parecía no molestarle. Era la que caminaba delante de todos y con el caminar bastante acelerado, y como no, con el ceño fruncido por los celos que sentía. Por otro lado, Fon, no paraba de mirar de reojo al Arcobaleno índigo, pero Verde no paraba de hablarle hasta que se da cuenta que quedaba mirando a Viper.

-Fon… ¿No te interesará esa cosa asexuada, cierto? –Pregunta con recelo y mirando con rabia a Viper, que andaba apoyada en la pared mientras los demás estaban sentados en el suelo o roca, charlando.

Fon solo le mira de reojo mientras se sentaba en una roca.

-Para mí es mujer… Solo ellas pueden tener unos labios tan hermosos como esos –Le comenta sin importarle el enfado de este.

-¿Hermosos? –Mira con rabia al Arcobaleno.- Eso habrá que comprobarse… -Decía mientras se acercaba enfadado hacia Viper.- Ven conmigo por favor… -Le dice fríamente para caminar en un lugar aparte, solitario.

Viper solo torció los labios para seguirle, no sin antes echarle una ojeada a Fon, quien la miró y le sonrió dulcemente, haciendo que el color rojo se subiera a sus mejillas y echara a correr para seguir a Verde. En cuanto estuvieron apartados de todos, estando a solas, Verde se giró para mirarla con enfado.

-¿Quién te crees tú para seducir a mi querido Fon? –Empezó a decirle acercándose a ella.

-¿Seducirle? –Frunce el ceño para evitar una pequeña sonrisa, ya que le agradaba la idea de que fuera así.- ¿De dónde sacas esa tontería? –Le dijo fríamente pero, tristemente.

-¿Qué de donde? –Se acercó a ella para estamparla en la pared mientras le apretaba de los hombros.- ¡No sabemos de que sexo eres! ¡Pero él dijo que solo una mujer puede tener unos labios tan bellos como los tuyos! –Le chilló enojado mientras el cocodrilo salía de entre su chaqueta.

-¿Labios… Bellos? –Decía con un fuerte rubor en sus mejillas mientras no podía evitar esbozar una sonrisa, que no le importó el cocodrilo ni se inmutó del dolor en sus hombros.

El hombre, al ver esa sonrisa y rubor se enfadó aún más para darle una bofetada y hacer que cayera al suelo.

-Te quiero ver bien lejos de él… Ni una sola mirada sobre él ¡¿Queda claro?!

Simplemente, Viper no respondió y ni siquiera se levantó del suelo. Verde solo soltó una maldición para pegarle una patada en el estómago. Al escuchar el pequeño chillido de Viper, sonrió con malicia para empezar a pegarle patada una detrás de otra, hasta que ella notó como dejaba de golpearla, así que alzó la vista y vio como el Arcobaleno rojo estaba delante de ella y mirando fríamente al peliverde.

-¿Se puede saber que ha ocurrido aquí? –Le preguntó fríamente.

-Fon… -Le nombró disgustado el hombre.- Nada… -Miró con desprecio por última vez a Viper y se fue del lugar.

Ante ese acto, Fon solo lo miró con rabia para borrarla y agacharse, así poder ayudar en ponerse en pie a Viper.

-¿Estás bien?

-¡¿Tu que…?! ¡Ouch! –Se quejó de dolor al intentar levantarse.

-¡Cuidado! –Exclamó Fon preocupado mientras la sujetaba para ayudarle a ponerse en pie.- Ven, siéntate aquí –Le dijo sentándola en una roca.

-Gra… -Iba a agradecerle pero ve como el mono de este se agarraba a su rostro y sonreía de oreja a oreja.- …cias… -El mono sonríe aún más y le da un beso.- ¡Uah! –Chilla con temor para caer con círculos en los ojos.

-¡Viper! –El chico la agarró a tiempo para ver como el mono entre risas se subía a la cabeza de él.- Te gusta burlarte de la gente ¿Cierto? –Le dijo con una gota en la nuca para que su compañero asintiera divertido y aplaudiera con los pies.- No tienes remedio –Dijo con una gota en la nuca para ver como Viper andaba inconsciente.

Fon solo dio un suspiro para notar como Viper empezaba a recuperar el sentido.

-¿Estás bien? –Le pregunta intentando aguantar la risa.

-Si… ¿Eh?

El mono que estaba sobre la cabeza de su amo, miró a Viper con una sonrisa divertida y empezó a darle besos al aire, haciendo que volviera a desmayarse y verse las rayas lilas sobre ella.

-Mono… -Le aviso el chico mirándole con una gota en la nuca.

El mono solo se rió para saltar hacia una roca más alta y quedarles mirando, aunque volvió para coger la rana de Viper y llevársela con él a la roca, así los dos, observarles atentamente.

-No tienes remedio… -Murmuró Fon intentando aguantar la risa mientras cogía en brazos a Viper.

Iba a dirigirse hacia sus compañeros pero paró de caminar y le miró un rato, viendo primero sus labios, cual empezó a acariciar suavemente, que causó que se despertara poco a poco. Parpadeó un poco hasta ver tan de cerca al chico y además, de estar entre sus brazos, que hizo que el color rojo subiera hacia sus mejillas y se separara de golpe de él y le diera la espalda. El chico solo pestañeó un poco para rascarse la nuca y girarse para empezar a caminar.

-Volvamos mejor…

-¡No! –Exclamó Viper cogiéndole instintivamente de la manga.- P-Perdón… -Se disculpó soltándose del agarre y llevar sus manos hacia su pecho.

El ojinegro solo la miró un rato para girarse y sonreírle dulcemente.

-Si te parece, nos quedamos aquí un rato… Pero hasta que ellos vuelvan a caminar, deberemos volver… -Le dice mientras mira al mono.- Dadnos el aviso, por favor –Dicho eso, el mono sonríe de oreja a oreja para asentir e irse de ahí para vigilar, llevándose consigo a la rana.

-Gracias… -Le agradece tímidamente Viper.

El ojinegro se cruzó de brazos para apoyarse en la pared de la montaña y cerrar los ojos. Viper simplemente se sentó en una roca y se dedicó a mirar el suelo, sintiendo nervios y acariciando sus costillas, ya que creía que Verde le había roto alguna, pero se olvida de eso al notar como una mano sostenía la suya, así alzando la vista y viendo a Fon, ruborizándose de golpe.

-¡¿Q-Que crees que estás haciendo?! –Reclamaba mientras intentaba deshacerse de la mano del chico.

-¡Calla! –Le chilla mirándole con el ceño fruncido.- Tienes las costillas rotas… -Le dijo acariciando levemente su costado.- Hay que cuidar de ellas o sino, no curarás

Viper se había sorprendido por el carácter del chico, ya que nunca le había visto enfadarse hasta ahora, pero aún así se alejó de él.

-Te recuerdo que soy ilusionista… Puedo crear una ilusión sobre ellas

-Los ilusionistas sois débiles en cuanto a dolor físico –Le saltó él.- Por eso eres débil ante mí aunque debo tener cuidado de tus ilusiones además… -Se acerca.- Aunque puedas hacer que no estén rotas, el dolor sigue ahí –Le dice mirándole fijamente.

-Haz lo que quieras –Le respondió apartándose de él y dándole la espalda.- Es cosa mía curarla o no, ¿Por qué tanta preocupación?

-Porqué eres una compañera o compañero… Bueno, eres un Arcobaleno y hay que cuidarse los unos de los otros

Viper simplemente se quedó en silencio y le miró fijamente.

-Verde… Dijo que tu creías que era mujer porque tenía unos bellos labios… -Le dijo tímidamente.- ¿Es cierto?

-Pues… -Se rasca la nuca para desviarle la vista y ruborizarse.- _Ese Verde…_ -Pensó con cara de pocos amigos.- Si, es cierto, solo una mujer puede tener unos labios como esos… Además de que es lo único de tu rostro que dejas ver –Dice mirándole fijamente.- Para mí eres mujer hasta que algún día decidas decir si eres o no mujer u hombre –Dice mientras alzaba la vista y veía como su mono se subía a una roca, así dar un suspiro.- Parece que vamos a empezar a caminar… Va…

Se iba girando poco a poco para marcharse, pero Viper se lanzó sobre su cuello para abrazarlo desde ahí y juntar sus labios con los de él.

-Gracias… Eres muy lindo conmigo –Dijo tímidamente para coger a su compañero e irse con los demás, con el color rojo sobre sus mejillas.

No supo como había reaccionado el chico ni nunca lo supo y ahora, que empezaba a verlo todo borroso, se arrepentía por no haberle dicho lo que sentía por él, ya que solo podía evitarle y no volvió a verle nunca después de ese viaje. Unas lágrimas cayeron sobre sus mejillas, aún mirando el techo, que se iba oscureciendo.

-Fon… -Susurró para cerrar los ojos lentamente y su cabeza cayó hacia un lado, dejando ese mundo atrás.


End file.
